O Presente
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Presente (pre-sen-te) adj. Que está no lugar de que se fala. Que está no tempo atual Fig. Que permanece. S.m. Pessoa que comparece a certo lugar, em certo momento. -Robsten- Dádiva, mimo, oferenda.


**NOTAS:**

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

.

Resposta a Campanha de Natal da Comunidade Twilight and Robsten Fanfics, no Orkut.

.

**O Presente**

**.**

O barulho de talheres, risadas, brincadeiras e tintins tinham sido substituídos pelo silencio sacramental da troca de presentes, silencio este que era mantido apenas para se compreender a piada que antecedia o anuncio do nome do felizardo, e era seguida por mais talheres, risadas, brincadeiras e tintins. De vez em quando algum grito mais entusiasmado, entusiasmado pela cerveja e vinho que circulavam em abundancia.

A imensa árvore enfeitada fulgia em todas as fotos que logravam sair bem e em foco.

Ela tinha achado um exagero, todavia Rob não sossegou até achar a maior árvore em Londres, pois pelas palavras dele "é o 1º natal na nossa casa, e se a gente vai fazer isso, vamos fazer direito". Kristen apenas revirou os olhos, pois até parecia que aquilo não tinha sido idéia dele, falava como se ela que o tivesse obrigado a convidar família&amigos para a celebração natalina. E depois ele andava frenético espalhando luzinhas no jardim, enfeites ridículos pela casa toda como um maníaco, uma guirlanda enorme na porta da frente... Qual era com os ingleses e o Natal?

Se ela não o tivesse impedido, escondido os cartões de credito, ele teria comprado um trenó em tamanho natural com renas e tudo para o pátio de trás, que tinha visto num destes canais de venda na TV. Quando você acha que conhece teu namorado.

A gota d´agua foi te-lo na cozinha pentelhando o menu da ceia. Como se ela não soubesse de olhos fechados fazer um prato de rabanada. Sim, ela já tinha escutado mil vezes que o panetone dele era sem frutas cristalizadas e muito damasco e chocolate extra amargo. Nops, a cozinha era reduto dela.

Tudo bem, ela também estivera nervosa, era a 1ª vez que ela fazia tudo sozinha, a chef e não sous-chef. Ela tinha respirado fundo e que não podia queimar nada e muito menos derrubar. Ia dar certo.

Um longo suspiro e ela checou se ainda havia guardanapos na mesa com um olhar, e vislumbrou seu pai passando o dedo na _mousse au chocolat_ com nozes e rum, achando que ninguém iria pega-lo em tal momento. Ela deu uma risada e tomou um gole de sua bebida, e foi buscar o _Christmas Pudding _da geladeira.

Ao fechar a porta vislumbrou as fotos que a enfeitavam, as quais se acumulavam dos últimos anos, presas numa bagunçada coleção de imãs de suas viagens. Eles não tinham muita paciência com porta-retratos. Ok, ela não tinha. Aproveitou para guardar seu livro de receitas cheio de post-its coloridos e farinha.

Arrumou a sobremesa na mesa, cortou uma fatia e riu das palavras de sua cunhada ao entregar o presente à irmã mais velha desta. Ao virar-se, vislumbrou as botinhas de natal em cima da lareira, e capitulou que a cidade tinha mesmo um clima inigualável, algo de mágico, algo de Dickens. Hum... As partes boas e clássicas, não as miseráveis e dramáticas.

Percebeu quando Rob procurou o que a entretinha. E sentado no braço do sofá, ele balançou a cabeça ao ver mais uma vez aquelas duas meias sendo a atração principal da noite. Tinham ofuscado até sua super árvore.

A ideia era simples: a botinha natalina de cada um para o lar deles. Cada qual resgatou sua botinha de criança para iniciar uma nova tradição juntos. Entretanto, não estava preparado quando ela pendurou a botinha dela, tinha plena consciência que sua face refletia seus sentimentos; um misto de incredulidade, curiosidade e repulsa. E a cara de sua namorada dizia com todas as letras que ela não estava achando nada engraçado.

.

_- O que?! –franziu o cenho._

_- Essa é a sua meia...? –cutucou-a para ter certeza que estava morta e ficou com medo que a mesma se desmanchasse._

_- É, qual é o problema? – ambos olharam para a botinha que era algo que Miró e Dali teriam muito orgulho de chamar de seu-...Minha mãe me incentivava a ser criativa, Rob...Fui eu que a pintei..-ela falou com um certo orgulho dadaísta._

_- Hum... desconfiei... –ele riu._

_- Cala a boca! -ela quase se sentiu pessoalmente ofendida, mas apenas lhe deu um soco e sorriu por fim._

_- E isso aqui o que é? –ele olhou realmente preocupado para um pedaço de papel velho. _

_- Ahh.. foi o 1º dólar que eu ganhei... Minha vó que me deu... _

_- E você tinha que grampeá-lo? –sobrancelha arqueada._

_- Eu tinha 4 anos!... –ela responde chateada, mas não ficou por muito tempo assim-... Está vendo isso aqui? Este gato amarelo brincando com a estrela colorida? Minha mãe que desenhou para mim..._

_- E qual é a sua coisa em grampear tudo? –e ele engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar assassino dela. _

_- A minha meia pode ser meio Frankstein...mas grampear coisas era prático...E são memórias minhas...Até mesmo este queimado aqui...-ela deu uma risada lembrando como aquilo tinha resultado-... Muito mais original que sua meia comprada na Harold´s...-ela revirou os olhos com desprezo. _

_A acusada era uma botinha toda pintada à m__ão que ilustrava um anjo virginal com um menino Jesus rechonchudo com tanta delicadeza que merecia estar na parede emoldurado. Era uma cena vitoriana. As cores eram tão apaixonantes no cetim branco contra o azul celeste da botinha, em uma perfeita combinação com a gravura. _

_O inglês não podia conter sua altivez. _

_- Minha madrinha Audrey me deu, ela que pintou para mim. Minha mãe fez ela pintar uma para cada integrante da família. Ela era a melhor...Todo o ano ela trazia doces e balinhas de gengibre do norte para mim. Eu era seu favorito, claro. _

_Ela apenas pode sorrir de vê-lo perdido em suas memórias e nem pegou no pé dele com a coisa de "favorito", ela deixaria para outra hora. Ela tomou a botinha e pendurou ao lado da sua. _

_- Elas fazem uma boa dupla. _

_._

Sentiu algo molhado em suas mãos, e voltou sua atenção ao presente. Bear estava lambendo seus dedos, provavelmente sentindo o cheiro de algo que ela mexera na cozinha. Ela agradou o focinho do cachorro, que estava extasiado com tanta gente na casa, e ser o centro de afagos e restos da ceia que uma vez ou outra caiam no chão.

- Você está se divertindo, certo? –e o animal pareceu concordar fechando os olhos e se entregando ao carinho da dona.

- Quero ver se ele vai entender quando voltar a realidade pós festas... Apenas ração para você, meu chapa... –e ela sentiu o abraço do namorado por trás e um beijo no seu pescoço. Bear ganhou um generoso pedaço de peru furtivamente, e teve uma deliciosa deixa para deixar o casal.

- Bem, ele salvou sua vida esta semana, quando você resolveu colocar pisca-piscas no 2º andar da casa... –ela o olhou divertida, mas com algo de seriedade.

- E estou cumprindo minha promessa a você, não é? Estou vivo para a ceia de natal –ele parecia um bom menino esperando Papai Noel com bolachas e um copo de leite morno.

- Tão nobre da sua parte_, honey _ –e ele não resistiu em tocar seus lábios aos delas.

Uma agitação na sala, e eles perceberam que uma pequena caixinha verde com um laço vermelho estava sendo mostrada no centro por Cameron, procurando pelo responsável. Não havia nomes para pistas. Kristen se esquivou rápido do namorado.

- É minha! –ela gritou nervosa. Ela se esquecera de deixar este presente fora do montante.

Todos esperaram que ela fizesse as honras e revelasse o destinatário, contudo ela ficou sem ação, claramente apreensiva.

- Para quem é, Kris?! – Taylor gritou encostado na parede com um prato de sobremesa nas mãos- ...Achei que todo mundo já tinha recebido teus presentes...

- É...hum.. –ela passou a mão pelos cabelos-...É que ele não devia estar...aqui... –ela ficou vermelha com a confissão e por ter roubado os holofotes.

- Para o Rob então?! – Lizzie gritou.

- Deve ser algo bem perverso! – Marcus apontou se divertindo.

- É melhor que seja para o Rob agora...- uma das amigas dela brincou.

- Abre! Abre! – criou-se um coro.

O namorado estava rindo mais que podia pela situação, e a curiosidade também estava devorando-lhe a paciência. A jovem amada olhou-o avaliando os prós e contras, indecisa. Ela respirou bem fundo. E estendeu o braço oferecendo a caixinha resignada.

Por um minuto, ele ficou circunspecto. Por mais que fosse comum que eles trocassem mais de um presente, já tinha ganhado a guitarra que queria, o livro que tinha pedido, uma câmera nova, e uma camisa vintage do seu time de futebol favorito... O que poderia ser agora? Não poderia ser algo perverso, ela não o deixaria abrir na frente de todos nem sob tortura. A curiosidade definitivamente estava lhe engolindo as entranhas.

- Tudo bem? –ele disse baixinho ao tocar no pacotinho, sem tira-lo da mão dela.

- Sim... –ela mordeu o lábio-... Não tinha planejado assim...-olhou para a multidão que agora estava _mute. _

_- _Ahhh não! Todo mundo teve que fazer discurso de entrega... Não pode ser assim... –seu próprio pai era o traidor, Kristen constatou zangada.

E todos concordaram. Ela tinha que falar antes. Rob se divertiu mais ainda. E todos bateram seus talheres nos copos.

- Ok..ok... Puta que pa...-e ela tapou a boca antes de terminar, carmim de vergonha. E tudo estava indo tão bem na festa.

- Modos, menina! – Mama Stew decretou sob risada geral.

Ela respirou fundo de novo. E se afastou um pouco de Rob. Distraiu-se brincando com o esmalte nas suas unhas, buscando as palavras.

- Ok... ok... Cara, não sou boa nisso... Vocês sabem... Ahh..-ela riu escondendo o rosto-.. Ok...ok... Estou muito feliz de vocês todos estarem aqui comigo e o Rob... Na nossa casa...-um olhar cúmplice a ele, logo voltando ao público-... E sei que ele também se sente assim... Mesmo querendo matá-lo por muitas razões esta semana, não posso estar mais contente em ele ter me convencido em iniciarmos esta tradição... Este ano. Ele é o melhor namorado _ever_... –falou divertida, mas com sinceridade-...E este presente é ... Não era para ser assim... É para dizer o quanto eu o amo... –e se ouviram vários "ohhh", alguns bem exagerados- ...O quanto ele é ... E o que .. Ahh.. Bem, creio que vocês são tão importantes para gente... E talvez assim que deveria ser... Oh Deus... –ela respirou fundo-... Abre... Rob... Pode abrir... Abre logo antes que me arrependa...

O alegre beneficiário se acercou dela, puxando-lhe pela cintura, num abraço, num beijo demorado. Ela até tentou impedi-lo, porém... Era Natal. Os aplausos romperam, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça. Por Deus, os sogros dela estavam ali. Já bastava a ansiedade da revelação da caixinha.

Ele abriu com cuidado. E ficou um pouco surpreso com o que viu. Confrontou seu olhar com ela.

- Viu? Bem tradicional... Nada grampeado também...-ela sentiu seu estomago dar um nó. Ele entendera?

- Ei! O que é?! – Tom relembrou ao casal que não estavam sozinhos.

Delicadamente, o jovem tirou da caixinha uma meia de natal toda vermelha com uma barra branca macia. Era bem pequenina. E ele olhou intrigado para aquilo, tentando juntar as peças, digerir a informação. Ao ouvir um grito de sua mãe, sua atenção captada e viu que ela chorava... Vislumbrou entre aqueles que os observavam, muitos no mesmo estado, entre caras surpresas e curiosas, todos com grandes sorrisos.

Contemplou a namorada mais uma vez. O ar parecia preso nos pulmões. Os segundos passavam arrastados. Será mesmo? Ela tinha uma mão nos lábios dela e um olhar carregado de emoção. Ele tinha medo de dizer algo.

- _Bloody hell_, Rob! Ela está grávida seu idiota!

Um dos integrantes do BritPack, qual não suportava mais o suspense, gritou exasperado. Foi o necessário para eclodir o dique.

Em milésimos de segundo, Rob tinha os dois braços tão apertados envoltos em Kristen, que ela logo teria que pedir para respirar. Ele conseguiu apenas sussurrar "É verdade, _Love?_ É verdade?", pois ele se sentia como uma supernova prestes a surgir. Não conseguia conter o sorriso. "Sim.. é... Sim.." Ela dizia num cântico para convencer até a si mesmo que era real, abraçando-o bem forte e contendo as lágrimas. Ela não ia chorar.

Vozes surgiam, abraços eram dados, congratulações ouvidas, lenços distribuídos, piadas feitas... Todavia tudo estava envolto num nevoeiro, nada era devidamente registrado pelos dois protagonistas. Ele a olhava e sorria, limpando traços salgados da face dela. Ela não largava da mão dele, e o olhava e sorria. Era simples assim.

Os "ohh´s" atingiram novos patamares quando a mais nova botinha foi posta em seu devido lugar, entre Frankstein e Harold´s. Ela parecia certa ali, como devia ser.

.

A madrugada corria, a casa estava abandonada, o silencio parecia ser eterno agora.

Apenas alguns passos pareciam romper a regra.

Na penumbra, ela puxou as cobertas e procurou logo o calor do corpo dele, abraçando-o com o corpo todo. Ele beijou os cabelos dela. Sentia-se leve, flutuando.

Teria sido um sonho?

Buscou a boca dela, precisava sentir o gosto dela. Queria senti-la. Toda. Reconheceu as mãos dela que lhe puxavam os cabelos respondendo aos seus pedidos, e as mãos dele se livraram da camisa que ela usava para dormir. Percorreu sua pele, sorvendo, tocando-lhe os seios com seus dedos famintos e boca generosa.

Havia passado por muitas duvidas na vida dele, mas ele nunca tivera tanta certeza do seu presente que junto dela. Não havia outro lugar ou tempo que gostaria de estar. Ela era sua família, seu lar. E agora mais uma dádiva. Leve, uma supernova.

Ela sentiu a mão dele escorregar pela sua barriga, e possessivamente clamarem seu sexo. Forte, forte. Um gemido que se perde. As pernas dela que o prendem, a mão que se vai e o sexo dele que investe contra ela. A impaciência com os tecidos que os separam. Urgência. Forte, forte.

A respiração.

O desejo.

A necessidade.

De repente, o namorado fica imóvel, a mira preocupado. Tira as mechas de cabelo do rosto dela, quem pisca algumas vezes sem entender o ocorrido.

- Kris...A gente pode...? Digo...Não estou te machucando? É...você sabe? ..O bebe? ...-ele sussurrou a ultima parte e ela teve vontade de rir.

- Não...-notou que ele se afastava-.. Não, não...-ela o segura-... Não, você não está me machucando...E sim, a gente pode.. Não, a gente deve...É super normal, natural e necessário...-falava tentando parecer coerente.

Como que para fazer-se acreditar, ela afasta a calça dele, tomando o membro ereto para si... Sem fugir dos olhos dele, ela o encara, e a mão dela mais uma vez desce. Forte, forte. Caricias continuas. Ele fecha os olhos, cede. Flutua.

Até podia culpar os hormônios, mas quando ela não o desejou? Como não amá-lo mais ao ver sua alegria doida ao saber do filho deles? Quantos recebem isso da vida? Como não enlouquecer pelo jeito que ela a toca? Sussurra safadezas no ouvido dela?

A calcinha dela é afastada. Ela o sente dentro dela, e um gemido lhe escapa.

Forte, forte. Continuo. Caricias. Gemidos. Suor.

- Você ..só você...

- Sim... ahh.. sim..

Os corpos tentam se recompor. Sentem o abandono pós sexo, e tentam compensá-lo com um abraço quase tão intimo, a nudez compartilhada, a languidez cúmplice.

O sono.

- Kris, você está acordada?

- Hum...

- Onde você tinha ido?

- Cozinha...-ela fala sonolenta-...Fome.. muita...

Sente a mão dele que lhe cobre o ventre.

- Eu te amo. Muito.

Ela sorri.

- Feliz natal, _sweetie._..

Ele ri. Abraça o corpo dela.

- Vai ser difícil superar este teu presente...Você sabe, né?

Enlaça os dedos com os dele.

- Eu sei... Eu sou a melhor. Agora deixa eu dormir...

Afunda a cabeça no pescoço dela, ainda rindo.

- Você é... Você é mesmo.

- ...Rob?

- Hum...

- A gente vai conseguir fazer isso, certo?

- Sem dúvida, _Love_... Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo...

- Cala a boca!

- É verdade... Você não acredita em mim?

- ...Sim...-ela olhou profundamente para ele-... Acredito.

Demorara algum tempo para acreditar, há muito tempo atrás. Era uma verdade tão surreal de acreditar. Que o amor podia ser assim. Que ele podia existir. Mas não agora. Não hoje.

Podia sentir a poeira cósmica que se expandia. Que brilhava.

- Porque somos uma ótima dupla...-ela completou.

- A melhor...-segredou como um bobo.

- A melhor... –concordou rindo e se aconchegando nele.

.

FIM


End file.
